


Harry is a slut!

by Fudged_Up_Fanfics



Series: Fudged up Fanfics! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione is a pimp, Remus don't like Harry, harry is a slut, time travel!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudged_Up_Fanfics/pseuds/Fudged_Up_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is confused as to why Remus doesn't like Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry is a slut!

Sirius gazed at Remus, wondering why he didn’t like Harry. At that moment that Remus said, “Because no,” Harry came flying into the room. Sirius stared at him in a state of shock. Harry looked much older, with a beard and for some reason he was dressed in a mini skirt and smoking a cigar. He looked a lot like a prostitute.   
“Sirius! I’m Harry from the future! I came here to tell you that I love you baby! And I want you to be mine!” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Remus flew onto his feet.  
“I knew he’d do this!” Remus roared. “You bitch! He’s my man!”  
Suddenly, while Harry and Remus were rolling up their sleeves to fight for Sirius Hermione came rushing in a fur scarf and a pimp cane. “Bitches, you’re all mine,” she said laughing.   
“Hermione no!” Harry cried.  
TO BE CONTINUED (but hopefully not)

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by Serina


End file.
